saucycannersfandomcom-20200214-history
Resources
Helpful Resources Find your locals USDA Cooperative Extension Office USDA Complete Guide to Home Canning, 2009 revision National Center for Home Food Preservation Pressure Canner Use and Care – SP50-649 (PDF) Using and Caring for Your Pressure Canner - PNW 421 (PDF) Storing Food for Safety and Quality - PNW 612 (PDF) Fruits and vegetables *Canning Vegetables – PNW 172 (PDF) *Canning Fruits – PNW 199 (PDF) *Canning Tomatoes and Tomato Products – PNW 300 (PDF) *Salsa Recipes for Canning – PNW 395 (PDF) *Recetas para el Envasado de Salsas ($1.00) *Making Berry Syrups at Home – SP50-632 (PDF) *Fruit Pie Fillings – SP50-616 (PDF) *Problems and Solutions: Canned Vegetables – SP50-742 (PDF) *Problems and Solutions: Canned Fruit and Tomatoes SP50-743 (PDF) Meat, poultry, game, seafood *Canning Seafood – PNW 194 (PDF) *Home Canning Smoked Fish – PNW 450 (PDF) *Canning Meat, Poultry & Game – PNW 361 (PDF) *Problems and Solutions: Canned Meat, Poultry and Fish - SP50-741 (PDF) Other *Canning Soups - SP50-931 (PDF) Pickling *Fruit Pickles and Chutney - SP50-757 (PDF) *Low Salt Pickles - SP50-533 (PDF) *Pickling Vegetables - PNW 355 (PDF) *Pickling Fish and Other Aquatic Foods for Home Use - PNW 183 (PDF) *Problems and Solutions: Pickles and Relishes - SP50-744 (PDF) *Problems and Solutions: Sauerkraut - SP50-745 (PDF) *Flavored Vinegars - SP50-736 (PDF) Jams, Jellies, Preserves *Low Sugar Fruit Spreads - SP50-765 (PDF) *Making Jams, Jellies, and Fruit Spreads - SP50-764 (PDF) *Remaking Soft Jellies - SP50-604 (PDF) *Problems and Solutions: Jams and Jellies - SP50-746 (PDF) Freezing *Freezing Fruits and Vegetables – PNW 214 (PDF) *Freezing Convenience Foods that You've Prepared at Home – PNW 296 (PDF) *Home Freezing of Seafood – PNW 586 (PDF) *If Your Home Freezer Stops - SP50-470 (PDF) Drying *Drying Fruits and Vegetables – PNW 397 (PDF) *Making Dried Fruit Leather – FS 232 (PDF) *Drying Herbs - SP50-921 (PDF) Smoking and curing *Meat/Poultry Jerky - SP50-535 (PDF) *Smoking Fish at Home – PNW 238 (PDF) Preserving Specific Foods *Fruits **Apples - SP50-446 (PDF) **Apple Cider and Fruit Juices - SP50-455 (PDF) **Asian Pears - SP50-694 (PDF) **Berries - SP50-780 (PDF) **Cherries - SP50-883 (PDF) **Figs - SP50-648 (PDF) **Peaches - SP50-444 (PDF) **Pears - SP50-678 (PDF) **Plums and Prunes - SP50-586 (PDF) **Wild Berries and Fruit - SP50-536 (PDF) *Vegetables **Beans (Green, Italian or Wax) - SP50-445 (PDF) **Corn - SP50-443 (PDF) **Dried Beans - SP50-955 (PDF) **Garlic - SP50-645 (PDF) **Peas & Edible Pea Pods - SP50-305 (PDF) **Peppers - SP50-454 (PDF) **Pumpkins & Winter Squash - SP50-767 (PDF) Other *Food Safety Tips for Older Adults (SP-50-872) *Food Safety Tips for Pregnant Women (SP-50-838) *It Must Have Been Something I Ate (SP-50-784) *Using Preserved Foods Safely (SP-50-494) *Herbs & Vegetables in Oil (SP-50-701) *Home Pasteurization of Raw Milk (SP-50-932) NCHFP Self Study link This is the link to the NCHFP online canning course . It's free, through the University of Georgia's website. You just email them and ask for a login, and they will email one back to you. http://extension.oregonstate.edu/news/release/2013/07/osu-hotline-opens-food-preservation-questions http://www.bernardin.ca/pages/recipe_page/51.php?pid=549 http://nchfp.uga.edu/index.html http://www.gopresto.com/recipes/canning/recipeindex.php http://pickyourown.org/allaboutcanning.htm http://canningusasupplystore.com/recipes/ http://www.freshpreserving.com/home.aspx http://www.simplycanning.com/canning-chicken.html http://www.mratcliffe.com/images/vcb.pdf (using Ascorbic Acid in Canning ) http://www.unc.edu/~rowlett/units/scales/bushels.html (bushel sizes for diffrent fruits, veggies, grains) Canning Fish http://www.bernardin.ca/pages/recipe_page/51.php?pid=205 (canning fish) http://extension.oregonstate.edu/catalog/pdf/pnw/pnw450.pdf (canning fish) http://www.capitalcityweekly.com/stories/080509/hea_477905748.shtml http://www.uaf.edu/files/ces/preservingalaskasbounty/ http://www.wyomingextension.org/agpubs/pubs/B1210-3.pdf (harvesting wild edibles) http://anrcatalog.ucdavis.edu/pdf/7231.pdf (storing and preserving Garlic) http://www.portlandpreserve.com/All%20About%20Pectin%20for%20Jam%20Makers.PDF (list of fruits/berries with natural pectin) http://anrcatalog.ucdavis.edu/pdf/8004.pdf (all about Peppers) Acidic level in Foods http://www.foodscience.caes.uga.edu/extension/documents/fdaapproximatephoffoodslacf-phs.pdf Reusable Lids http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=byY4rF7hoxo (instructional video put out by Tattlers Company) http://www.4everrecap.com/ (reusable lids) http://www.4everrecap.blogspot.ca/ 22:33, July 19, 2013 (UTC)22:33, July 19, 2013 (UTC)22:33, July 19, 2013 (UTC)Eseelye (talk) Steam Canners http://extension.usu.edu/files/publications/newsletter/No__002.pdf Steam Canners 22:33, July 19, 2013 (UTC)22:33, July 19, 2013 (UTC)22:33, July 19, 2013 (UTC)22:33, July 19, 2013 (UTC)22:33, July 19, 2013 (UTC)~~ Canner Information http://www.pickyourown.org/canning_equipment/canner_manuals.htm http://www.allamerican-chefsdesign.com/ (all american information) http://www.pressurecooker-outlet.com/index.htm(presto parts ) http://www.gopresto.com/recipes/canning/recipeindex.php Pressure Canner Parts: http://www.cookingandcanning.net/ http://www.cals.uidaho.edu/edcomm/pdf/PNW/PNW0421.pdf (using and caring of your pressure canner) Conversion Charts for Recipes from other Countries: http://www.foodgeeks.com/resources/conversion_chart Find your Elevation: http://www.daftlogic.com/sandbox-google-maps-find-altitude.htm Printable Canning Inventory List http://frugalliving.about.com/od/canningfoods/ss/Printable-Canning-Inventory-List.htm